


sparkle

by frozenfragment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Forest, How Do I Tag, Knight Iwaizumi, M/M, Mythical Humanoid Oikawa, Ok bye, another minor pair to be added, aoba johsai, i hope so, iwaoi - Freeform, magic? idk anymore, oh no beware of super seductive and beautiful oiks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfragment/pseuds/frozenfragment
Summary: Hajime was 10 years old when he saw those lingering brightness and saturation for the first time. He want to keep it for himself.Even If it means, he had to bargain his own life.[OR IwaOI in a fantasy AU, knight Iwaizumi, and beautiful mythical humanoid Oikawa which no one has even needed]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Furo. It's my first time writing fic in English. I'm really afraid, but i want to write something in English. Yeah, just a selfish reasons.  
> I want to deeply apologize for my grammatical mistake, English isn't my mother language (actually it's my third languages)  
> Also, i don't even know how writing style works in english cries  
> Hit me on ig @symmetrictarget  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> white poppies, furo

Summer.  
There's something that Hajime really likes. Collecting a rare bugs.  
He walks outside. His mom gave him a bottle of herbal tea. But actually it contains more ingredients than ordinary herbal tea.

His mom told him to stay away from The Forest. Everyone is prohibited to enter The Forest. You are allowed to go to every places, as long as you don't go to The Forest.  
He doesn't know why The Elder always got frightened when someone is asking about The Forest.

Said forest is located less than fifteen kilometres from his village. Hajime thought, nothing is wrong with those Forest. 

It's already past noon, the sun is no longer feels so painful against his tanned skin. But he caught only two medium-sized beetle. And It's not even that rare. Hajime has already caught this species before.

He is walking inside a rain forest. All by himself. Hajime felt lonely. He rarely play with a kid around his age. So boring. In his village, there is no child in Hajime's age. Yeah, actually he have a friends named Issei and Takahiro. But they live at different village as Hajime. They don't really have a chances to play together. Hajime's parents is pretty strict.

The only place that Hajime have never hunt a bugs is at The Forest. Maybe he can found another type of beetle? Or even a rare one? 

He don't really care. Everyone told him to stay away, but he is so keen. Curiosity hits him hard. At least, he want to make sure, if it's possible, he want to see it by his very own eyes.

Hajime stopped walking once he arrived around The Forest. His mom said he can't enter, but she never told him that he can't go a few meters apart from The Forest. So it means everything is alright, as long as Hajime don't go inside.

He is holding a jar, his eyes is skimming. He saw a pair of rabbit running inside The Forest. It's really rare, rabbit is often appears during spring. But it's summer. 

If rabbit doesn't seems threatened, so Hajime thinks, It's completely fine for him to enter The Forest. 

He walked inside. Step by step, suspicious with everything.  
Subconsciously, he gulped his saliva. Okay. Everything will be alright. He know how to fight. He learned some martial arts. He just want to collect a beetles. And if his mission already accomplished, he will go home as soon as possible. He won't hurt any animals. Just keeping a bugs for several days, and he will set them free. Because he know a beetle have such a short life-span. 

Okay.. What the hell is this? There is nothing. Hajime can't feel the heat. Where's the sun?

It's dark, but Hajime is truly sure that the sun haven't returned to its throne. What the hell, what the hell!? It's still noon! But it's so obviously looks like midnight. Hajime is so confused.

He saw nothing but animals and plants. Unseen animals, actually. Hajime knows nothing about a purple-colored deer, a cat which could stand by its two feet, and another unidentified animals that Hajime have never seen.

"O-Okay.. Everything will be alright..."

It seems nobody is living inside this Forest except some unidentified animals. He doesn't know, he should be frightened or glad.  
Hajime is no longer walking on tip-toes. He tried to calm his raging nerves. Okay, where is the beetle? Where is the—

"What are you doing?"

Hajime jumped out on his feet. He fell onto a heap of fallen leaf. He dropped his jar. Hajime turned his gaze into the source of voices.

It's a boy. Probably the same age as Hajime. He hides behind a big stone. That boy averted his gaze from Hajime. 

Maybe Hajime is having a very possibly dangerous moment. He got caught while entering the Forbidden Forest.  
Even though Hajime is so afraid, but Hajime want to speak with that boy. He don't know why. But he feels like the boy hide something interesting? Maybe Hajime would find his potential best friend? He don't know how to describe it. It is nonsense, his mother told him that he should ignore a strangers. He is too enthusiast to think about another possible dangers. 

Hajime tried to get up. Once Hajime stand again on his feet, the boy run off. Running deeper into The Forest. Immediately, Hajime chase him.

"Hey, you!" Hajime shouted. No answer.

"What do you mean!? Hit and run?"

The boy stopped his movement. He turned his head towards Hajime. Directly looking to Hajime's eyes.

At this moments, he unconsciously hold his breath. Unable to move. 

That boy's eyes is so beautiful. It looks like ruby and emerald at the same time. It's shining. Those lingering brightness and saturation, easily sent Hajime to see milky ways.

It's a sparkle.

And Hajime want to keep it for himself.

.

Tooru was patting a cat's head when he heard someone was entering The Forest. When someone has entered this forest, even when the person just stepped inside this forest, he always knew it; dangerous human's desires. There's no a chances that it could run off from Tooru's surveillance.

But he can't feel any kind of dangerous desires. It just a pure curiosity.

And Tooru can't help but prove it. How come there's no greed or any needs to exploiting this forest or simply an egotistical desires?

He tugged his riding hood. Tooru walked further into the strangers. Luckily It's not too far from Tooru's previous place. He is walking with no sound step. Make sure that he always keep unnecessary risks. 

Tooru hides behind a big stone. His eyes is following that boy's movement. He looks so.. Confused? Or even amazed? Tooru can't feel any form of frightened emotion. Maybe that boy is enjoying this forest's scenery?

"What are you doing?"

Tooru haven't finished processing those sentences when he accidentally said it out. That boy was shocked, he falls to the ground. He decided to run once the boy is standing again.

He should go. Run as far as he can. Or even transforms into a wild animal so the boy would runaway from this forest. But he never done any possible route, just running while the boy is chasing after him. He stopped when those boy shouted. Tooru can feel his curiosity is getting harder. Tooru is curious too. He turned his head.

Tooru freezes when he see that boy's face. He have a pair of grayish iris, a thick eyebrows. And his sharp gaze made Tooru shivering. Practically inside those eyes, he can see a reflection of himself. He can see a sparkle. It screams out an adventures.

Tooru want to keep it for himself.

.

"Okay.. What are you doing? You already know that this forest is really dangerous, right?"

Hajime stunned. Just remembered he could get scolded by his mom when he went home. "Y-Yes.. I already know it. And my mom probably would lecture me when I go back to my house.."

"How idiot you are? That rule has been made to be obeyed. And it is guarding all of you." 

Hajime averted his gaze. How come he got scolded by a stranger? He is kinda pissed him off.

"No no, please save everything! I already know that I am dumb. And I don't want to be lectured by a total strangers! Who is probably in the same age as me and haven't introduced themself." A devilish grin is shining on his face, "My name is Hajime. I am ten years old."

Tooru hardly could think. He never opened himself to any person. Should he tell, "Hello, I'm Tooru. And I am not human, so don't come any closer to me." What should I do?

"Hello? Are you alive?" Hajime shakes his left palm in front of Tooru's face. 

Nervously, Tooru held Hajime's right hand, returning his handshake, "M-My name is Tooru. And.. In the same age as you."

Hajime's face lights up, "Really? Tooru, be my friend!"

Friend? What is that? Tooru knows nothing about human's culture. Tooru's smile faltered. So he just being honest to Hajime, "I.. Never had a friend in my life. I don't know.."

"Then, you should be my friend!"

"You.. sure?"

Hajime nodded erratically. He is too happy. Finally, he made a friend. And Tooru seems so interesting. They can do everything! Two is stronger than one!

They just staring at each other for the next three minutes. A question popped into Hajime's head.

"Hey, are you living inside this forest? Why everything looks so different? And why it looks dark, when I'm completely sure that It's still noon?"

Tooru tried so hard not to stumble. He don't know how to explain this. He even doesn't know that he could tell the truth. 

"Err.. Yes.. I live in this forest.. I don't know why, since the day that I could remember.. It's always looks like this.."

He need to change the topic while Hajime is confused. He can't tell any other thing. 

"And.. By the way, what are you doing inside this forest?"

"I am hunting a rare bugs. I thought maybe I could find another type so I can collect something different." Hajime lift up his jar, "I only caught this medium-sized beetle."

"What did you do to all beetles that you've caught? You keep it to fulfilling your greed?"

"What do you mean? No. After a few days, I always set them free."

Tooru can't understand. "What? So why did you caught them?"

Hajime grinned, "I have no friend. Beetles always make me happy. No, no. Actually the hunting process is the one which makes me so happy. And It's really fun!"

Tooru can see through Hajime's grayish iris. No lies. He tell the truth. Tooru have never meet someone as crystal clear as Hajime.

Hajime explains more about beetle and Tooru keep listening enthusiastically.

.

"I.. should go back.." Hajime said. He stand and removing any dirt on his pants.

"What? No, please don't go!" Tooru hugged Hajime from behind. 

"But.. maybe.. the sun is almost went back to west. It's twilight. I would be scolded by my mom if I am late."

Tooru is sad. He released this hug on Hajime's waist. "I'm.. Lonely.."

"Oh, that's right! You can come to my house! Or you can live with my family so you won't be alone anymore!"

"I.. can't go.. It's not the time.."

He don't understand what Tooru meant, but he doesn't ask any further. Instead, he have another idea. "I will come here again. Every possible days, as long as I can run from my mother's supervision," he continues, "we can play together. Or just catching a bugs!"

"Are you sure? That sounds so.. nice, Hajime."

He is grinning, too wide It's almost painful. Tooru reached the older male's shoulder and hugs Hajime's neck tightly. Hajime hugged his waist.

"Promise me.. you will return to me.."

Hajime releases their hug. He is taking his jar and hand it over Tooru. "Promise! And keep this. It will seal our promise. It's my treasure, so make sure you treat it really tender." 

"And... Take care of yourself, Tooru."

Tooru is trying his best not to burst into tears. He is too happy. Hajime is really caring. It's too overwhelming.

And Tooru always waiting for Hajime to come Home.

.  
.  
.

No spiders were involved, i'm laughing so hard (at myself rotfl).  
I am surprised I could managed to finish this shit. It's midnight, tho.  
I'm even more surprised I have such a brave to publish this silly fiction. Don't chase me.  
Uni started in less than 24 days, I want to be more productive wwwwww.

Btw, Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!  
.  
.  
white poppies, furo


End file.
